igifandomcom-20200214-history
IGI1 7 Border Crossing
7. Border Crossing]] Objectives #Infiltrate border crossing #Get in the truck Weapons *Knife *Desert Eagle *Uzi *Mp5 SD3 *AK47 *Minimi *Spas 12 *Jackhammer *Dragunov *LAW 80 *Medipack Walkthrough Run straight past the helicopter and stab the guy in the back. Take his Dragunov, hop over the wall to your left, and run to the far side. Turn right and keep jumping over walls until you reach a sign that says "MINE!". Stand in front of it and turn right. Use binoculars and Dragunov to find and kill five enemies. Wait for the tank to pass, then run straight forward to the two-storey building. Open the door and wait for the guard to run out from behind the crates. Shoot him with your Dragunov. Take the Spas 12, equip it, run up the stairs, turn left, kill the gunner, and take his Desert Eagle. Now turn around and walk straight out the gaping hole in the wall. Enter the building right in front of you, kill the guard, and get a hand grenade. Leave, turn right and go through the hole in the wall again, turn left, run out the door. Follow the road to your right until you reach a medical building. Get the medipack and continue on the road. Go into the house with smoke coming out of it. Up the ladder and get another clip of Dragunov ammo. Switch to the Dragunov and reload. Leave the building and follow the road - keep left. NEVER STOP RUNNING! Snipe two guys next to the jeep (don't stop running!). When the road curves, cut across the area to your left (the area without all the "MINE!" signs). Back on the road, kill as many as you can (while running!) - snipers first. Hop the wall to your left and run into the building. Open the door and take out your hand grenade. When you get the room withe the green crates, crouch, turn right, and throw it in the gap between green crate and wall. RUN! Climb up the ladder, get the Dragunov, and kill any enemies that you missed. Switch to the Spas 12. Once the helicopter sounds have died down, leave the building and turn right. Climb the leftmost fence, crouch down and run.In it is a medipack,ammo and a LAW 80.Take them and run. Once you've reached the end of the barracks, take out the Dragunov and kill two or three guards. Now follow the road - and run like hell! Follow the fence to the left until you reach a truck. You'll find a section of fence without barbed wire close by. Climb it, and run past the tower on your left. Turn left, run to the booth, use the computer, and press the button. Go through the gate and run to the truck on the road. Graphic version There are mines almost everywhere beside the road in this level. Respect the signs saying where a minefield starts. You'll start with an aching head and a soldier in front of you. Stab him and pick up his Dragunov then rush to the low wall to the right (across the road). Jump over the wall and crouch. A tank will come on the road you just stood on. Walk along the wall (still crouching) to an opening. You can peek at the tank. When it turns right, walk through the opening so that you still have the wall between the tank and yourself. When the tank is gone, stand close to the opening; use the zoom of the Dragunov. To the right of the two-storey building is a sniper in a window. You can see him if you stand to the left of the opening in the wall. If you stand to the right of the opening you will see two guards (one sniper and one bald machine gunner) standing in the second floor of the two-storey building. Move forward until you're standing in the yard in front of the two-storey building's door. Look left. Two patrolling guards will show up at the other side of the road. Now jump up on the wall at the other side of the road. Walk on the wall to where it ends. Turn right (facing in the road's direction). Use binoculars. Through a tree you see a guard. Hold steady and shoot through the tree with the Dragunov (you can't see the guard through the sight of the Dragunov unless you're playing with low graphic resolution, but you can kill him anyway). Continue in the road's direction. In one of the houses to the left there is a medkit. You can also pick up the sniper's gun. When you leave this small "village" Anya will warn for a helicopter. Run in the road's direction. Shoot the remaining guard (you sniped the first from the wall) near a small house. Continue running on the road. you find it boring to run you can pick up your Dragunov and start sniping while running (it's amazing how steady you are on your hand while you're running). If you're playing the level for the first time, just concentrate on where you're going. You will see the ruin of a house on your right. Enter it. Look out for the guard standing near the corner. Go into the corner closest to the road, under the remaining roof of the building. Turn around and dismiss the two guards straight ahead. Listen for the chopper. It will go over the building and then come back. When it returns, hide in the doorway of the building. (You can make it to the next house where the sniper was standing if you don't hesitate a second and run all the time, if you choose to do so you don't need to enter this ruin) If you haven't already done it, take care of the guards straight ahead behind the low wall, the one in the watchtower, the one around the corner of the house where you were hiding from the chopper and the sniper at the second floor of the building across the road. Go behind (anticlockwise) the building across the road and shoot the next guard in the back. Enter the building. Behind the second door you will find some crates. Crouch and walk around the crates and come up in the back of the guard hiding behind the crates. Climb ladder and pick up Dragunov. Exit building. The next guard is situated near the checkpoint at the other side of the road of the watchtower. Dismiss him with the Dragunov. If you continue going down the road guards will be alerted. But if you climb the fence surrounding the watchtower, enter the watchtower and walk away past the tank no one will notice (yes, strange). If the checkpoint is alerted try to run on the road towards the next compound, it sometimes works. Don't stay and fight, you stand absolutely no chance against the tank ( There is a LAW in the house by the checkpoint and it is possible to fight the tank, but this alternative is quite difficult. I have found running like h*ll is a better alternative.) Continue towards the next compound. Anya mentions the Hind (chopper) and says "take cover". Don't bother. As long as the alarm is quiet the Hind stays on the ground. There are five guards and three cameras which you can take care of with the Dragunov from distance (see screenshots). Take care of the two rightmost guards before you destroy the camera, since the exploding camera might alert the guards who then will start the alarm. Walk up to gate. Pick lock. Walk up to truck. Level finished. In cut scene the truck moves to next mission. Category:IGI 1 missions